My Love In the Ranch
by ec1127
Summary: Nicole's father's ranch is full with many animals.she meets a family one day and meets jacob the boy she falls in love with she thinks she doesn't loves him but shes wrong.
1. chapter 1

Nicole was on her horse running through that dusty dirt road.She had seen a truck go down her dirt road to her house which is weird because no one was supposed to come today.Her horse Buttercup was one of her fastest horses.She has the same color hair as butter.Her tail and mane were white.Nicole's horse sped up as they got home they went to the back and saw her dad,two men,two womens,a teenage girl and boy. Also a little boy about four years old.The girl looked about seventeen or eighteen.The boy looked about the same age as Nicole fourteen.

Nicoles family had eight acres of yard.Her father used seven acres for there ranch and one acre for them to use which was full of many things.Her dad had a fence put up to separate the ranch from the one acred yard.The gate was locked and she couldn't leave Buttercup here or she'll run away.She only had one option which was to jump the five feet fence.She backed up Buttercup and then started to run.Buttercup got close and jumped the fence it was Nicoles first time doing this. Her father always believed she wasn't capable of doing this and now she proved him wrong.He saw the whole thing and so did his visitors.The visitors amazed by the jump of the horse and the girl riding it.

"I didn't know we where supposed to have visitors today", said Nicole."Well they called when I was working and they want to buy goats", said Nicoles father."Oh well you should have told me not to take the horses out", said Nicole getting off Buttercup."Well I forgot",said Nicole's father."Anyway I present you to the Garcia's they are having a party for their four year old son who is turning five.Where invited too and its tomorrow",said her father."Ha and were not going because Buttercup and her mate moonlight have an appoinment tomorrow at the vets",said Nicole."You can take them with your brother, anyway you know how to drive, then i'll pick you up and take you to the party,"he said. "Well i don't want to go,"Nicole said.

"Well talk later,"said Nicole's father."Anyway Garcias this is one of my kids and her name is Nicole she has horses," said her father. "Call me Nicky if you want", she said."How old is she",said a man."This is Giovani the father of the three kids", said her father."She is fourteen turning fifteen next month and shes having her fifteens and your invited too, we'll give you an invitation later",said Nicky's father."Oh thank you and call me Gio,"said Gio."Let me present to you my family",he said."This is my wife Julianna but we call her juli, this is my mom and dad, cristina and pedro.My oldest kid Emily is seventeen, my second here (my boy) Jacob here just turned fifteen and my young boy here is turning five",Gio said."Well i'm going to put Buttercup in her stall and the rest of the horses",Nicky said. "Go help her Jacob", said Gio."No i can do it myself,"said Nicky."Yes, go help her then she can give you a tour through our ranch", said Nicky's father."I guess",said nicky sighing.

"Get on you'll get tired and get blisters", said nicky's father."Do you know how to ride a horse",asked Nicky?"Not really but you should ride all the way because you know the way", said Jacob."Ok",Nicky answered.Nicky got help from her father to get on buttercup and Jacob was capable of getting on by himself.They ran throught the goats field and on to the dirt road to the rest of the seven acres."Well you saw our one acred yard and the one acred field for goats and now were off to the six ones left, well stop at each acre",Nicky started off."I mean if you want to", added Nicky."Yeah, i would like to",answered Jacob amazed by the view."So your turning fifteen next month in, October right",Jacob stared at Nicky amazed by her pure beauty."Yep, why you asking", asked Nicky?"No just wondering",said Jacob."Your fifteen, when are you turning sixteen",asked Nicky?"Oh i just turned fifteen in February",answered Jacob. "Boy that was seven months agos", laughed Nicky.

"We have arrived to our first stop " Nicky told Jacob. Jacob got off first then Nicky jumped off stumbling but Jacob was quick to steady her. "Well this were we keep the the goats stalled in there barn is pretty big. We separate the goats into groups, male, female , and the kids which are known as the babies", said Nicky smiling. "Ok well lets get moving i don't want to waste your time", Nicky smiled. Nicky moved towards Buttercup, postioned already to get on."Do you need help",asked Jacob? "Maybe", answered Jacob."I take that as a yes",smiled Jacob. Jacob helped Nicky get on then got on. "We wont stop no more i'll just point out the things from here as we go to the horses acre, and at rate were going it will take forever",sighed Nicky.

The tour around the acres was going by fast they were on their second to last acre and Jacob couldn't stop staring at Nicky's face. "Shes so beautiful", Jacob kept saying that to himself in his mind." You know you are beautiful",said Jacob. Ignoring what Jacob had said Nicky went on with the tour. She didn't like jaocb stating at her. "Don't stare at me " , said Nicky harshly. Jacob looked away quickly to embarssed to say anything. "Ok were here im going to put the horses up except Buttercup", Nicky broked the silence."You need help", asked Jacob? "Nope im good,im capable of doing things alone",answered Nicky. Jacob stared as Nicky collected two horses at a time to put up in their stalls. Jacob counted ten horses on field including Buttercup.Nicky came out of the barn catching Jacob staring at her again."What is it with you staring at me", questioned Nicky?"Oh well seeing you care for these animals makes you look even more beautiful",said Jacob."You need to keep your words to yourself",said Nicky.

They were on their way back to Nicky's yard when they heard gun shots."Oh no,"said Nicky.She was to late Buttercup started to go crazy."Calm down girl",said Nicky. Buttercup stood up on her back legs and Jacob and Nicky tumbled off Buttercup.The dirt road had alot of little pieces of rocks.Jacob landed hard and got a cut on his arm on the other hand Nicky landed rough on her hand.She screamed in pain she had hurt her hand pretty bad.Nicky's eyes were watering but she wasn't going to cry in front of Jacob.

"Are you okay," asked Jacob?"I need to go get her", said Nicky.Nicky was already getting up when pain started to come from her foot."Owww",said Nicky.You can't your hurt from your foot and hand, Mr.Rodriguez can come get Buttercup."How do you know my families last name",asked Nicky? "Well my dad told my family and I", answered Jacob."You can't walk on your foot so i'll carry you for the rest of the acres we have to walk",said Jacob."No", said Nicky."Well you have no choice",answered Jacob. Thats when Jacob got up and then picked up Nicky in his arms."You are so short and light, you barley way anything", said Jacob."Do you eat",asked Jacob trying to distract Nicky? "Yes I do and put me down now",Nicky yelled."Nope I can't let my pretty cowgirl get hurt more",smiled Jacob. "I am not yours to be exact and I am someone elses", said Nicky."Well I am determine to make you fall in love with me and me only"said Jacob."Wow so your going to force me to marry you",asked Nicky?

After that there was a long silence untill they got to Nicky's yard. Mr. Rodriguez was their."What happen", asked worried? Their was gunshots and Buttercup stood on her back legs and we fell off but i didn't get that hurt but your daughter here hurt her hand and foot. "Put me down now", demanded Nicky. "I'll take it from here ",said Mr. Rodriguez reaching for Nicky. Jonathn one of the three siblings of Nicky came and picked up Nicky and walked toward the house."Go with them so they can clean up your cut we'll take Nicky to the doctor and see if she broke her hand or foot", said Mr. Rodriguez.

Jacob walked after Nicky and Jonathn.He ran to keep up with the two siblings. "So your the Garcia's boy",asked Jonathn?" I'm not the only boy",said Jacob."Oh well your the one my little sis gave you a tour to",questioned Jonathn."Yes",answered Jacob."So you're responsible for her getting hurt",said Jonathn?"Yes and i am sorry",said Jacob. They entered the Living room anf Jacob's family was in there with Nicky's family except the men were out searching for Buttercup."What happened",asked Mrs. Rodriguez."We fell off the horse because the horse got scared of the gun shots",said Nicky."I'm taking Nicky to the hospital", said Jonathn.

On the way to the hospital Nicky and Jonathn were silent they liked the silence.Dr. Rogers was the owner of the hospital they always go to. "May we get a wheelchair please", asked Jonathn?" Yes",said the lady in the front office.The lady got them the wheel chair and showed them there room were they were going to get attended at. Dr.Rogers got there and took them to the x-ray room. They got there results and apparently they were just sprains.

At home the Garcia's were still there.Nicky didn't want to talk anyone so she asked Jonathn to help her up the stairs."She just got sprains",said Jonathn. "Oh well she must be tired", said Mrs. Rodriguez. Nicky's room was at the end of the hall.Her parents room was the first room in the hall. Her older brother David, his room was the second, then after the curve Noai's room was there.The third room was Jonathn's and the one at the end of the hall was Nicky's. They had two guest rooms at the bottom and one by Nicky's room.

"Well we are looking for a place to rent or even to buy",said Mrs. Garcia to Mrs. Rodriguez."Well your lucky were letting people rent our three guest rooms",said Mrs. Rodriguez."Oh well I'll have to talk about it with my husband", answered Mrs. Garcia."I mean how many of you guys are there",questioned Mrs. Rodriguez. A few moments after the men walked in they had found Buttercup and put her in her stall. Nicky was still worried that her horse was still out there untill Jacob walked in like nothing."What do you think you are doing",asked Nicky? "I came to tell you that Buttercup is in her stall and ask how are you",said Jacob? "I feel better and how did you get to my room", asked Nicky?"Your brother showed me the way ",said Jacob. Jacob layed down by Nicky on her bed and jist smiled."What are you doimg", asked Nicky? "I'm laying down by you and staying silent untill I leave",said Jacob."

"Your lucky I am hurt or you would have been out of here a long time ago.After that Jacob was silent until he left.Nicky later found out that the Garcias were going to rent the three roo


	2. Partying gets you to close

Nicky was on her way with her family to the Garcias.Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez were busy talkong about the Garcias moving in.Nicky on the other hand was not happy and Jonathn knew. Jonathn and Nicky were very close.

"We have arrived",said Mrs.Rodriguez. "Ughh couldn't i stay home",asked Nicky?

"No we had said everyone was coming",said Mrs. Rodriguez."Well you could of spoke for youtself and not me",said Nicky.Jonathn was the first one off and then the rest of the family got off.Jacob was the first to spot the family and couldn't move his eyes from Nicky. She was in a dress that was gold and sparkly. Her sandals were gold too.

His family went to them to greet them then showed them were they were going to sit.Nicky's dress was tight her mom told her she should wear it since she hadn't.Her hair was curled and it was alot of curls since her hair was long.Her family ate and enjoyed the music. That's when Jonathn picked up Nicky said " were going to dance".Nicky said "okay".

Jacob was looking a them. Jacob went up to them and said "can i dance with her , please"."Sure",said Jonathn."No", Nicky said quickly. Thats when Ed Sheeran song,perfect , came on. Jacob got Nicky's hand and put his hand around her. Nicky couldn't run so she put her sprained hand on Jacob's shoulder and her other Jacob already had a hold of. They danced a James Arthur. song"Say You Won't Let Go". "You look pretty tonight ",said Jacob. "Why are you doing this were are you trying to get to", said Nicky. "I want you to know me better and see what you feel for me",said Jacob."Everyone changes after they met someone", he added."I'm not single you know that",answered Nicky."I care less",said Jacob. "I want to go sit down", responded Nicky. "Ok , lets go, your going to need help getting there", Jacob said. On their way back to Nicky's table Jacob was so close to Nicky that she could feel his breath on her head. She saw Jonathn pull another seat by Nicky's."Oh no what does he think hes doing", thought Nicky.

Nicky sat down first and Jonathn said" here Jacob sit by Nicky while we go wonder off". "Wait what you can't leave me",said Nicky. "Your hurt so yes we can, and you'll have company", said Jonathn.With that Jonathn left and Nicky was alone with Jacob. She felt Jaocb's arm around her shoulders."What are you doing", said Nicky.She tried to move his arm but it didn't budge.She gave up and just stared at what was in front of her feeling Jacobs eyes blazing into her.

She checked her phone and saw messages of her boyfriend. She looked through them and knew Jacob was looking but she didn't care anymore. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. She didn't feel like crying at this moment not in front of anyone. Jacob squeezed her shoulder but she just didn't feel like saying anything.Thats when her boy friend call came in and she looked up and looked at Jacob. Jacob got up and took her inside his house so she could talk but he went to his room instead. "Hello", said Nicky. "Look ,i feel like its time to move on and i see you as a friend so were done",said Victor. "Wow you said that like nothing you know what i'm actually happy now", said Nicky."Bye",said Nicky mad and sad at the same time she wanted to just take her tears out right their. Jacob came out and hugged Nicky really tight. Nicky wanted to go home she was tired.

They started to hear shouts of people arguing. They went outside and saw Nicky's dad arguing with the Garcias neighbor. Nicky started to walk towards her father but Jacob grabbed her arm and picked her up and put her inside his house."No i have to go out their",said Nicky. Jonathn came in rushing "keep her inside don't let her out",he said. Nicky got up but Jacob held her still. "Take care of my little sis",said Jonathn. Mrs. Garcia came in and said "Nicky your mom said Jacob will be taking you home and that he'll spend the night over there, because your dad is drunk and there ready to leave before something else happens".

"Jacob go get your things you'll need to stay over there ",said Mrs.Garcia. Nicky was going for the door already when Jacob reached for her. Mrs. Garcia instead went for Jacob's things to pack. Jacob had his keys in his hand and by the time his mom got their he got his back pack and helped Nicky get to the car and on. Nicky was getting sleepy and Jacob pulled out a blanket from his back pack and gave it to her. She surprisly accepted it. She fell asleep and didn't feel when she got out because Jacob carried her all the way to her bedroom.

She woke up in her room and changed into her pj's. Nicky went out to get milk and ran into some appraently taller and stronger cause they almost knocked her over. "Sorry ",whispered Jacob,Nicky recognizing Jacob's voice. " Oh it's you",said Nicky. Nicky started to walk down the hall. She could hear Jacob's foot steps right behind her. She was going so slow down the stairs untill Jacob just picked her up with one hand and carried her to the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing",whispered Nicky. "I'm following you to were ever you go to make sure your ok",says Jacob with a small smile.

Nicky got milk in the kitchen and surved Jacob some. He dranked it down and got close to Nicky. Nicky was getting used to Jacob being near her. She started to walk away towards the stairs. Jacob carried her to her room and he stayed in there with her. "Get out your not supposed to be in here with me", Nicky walked away from Jacob. Jacob moved toward were Nicky was laying on her bed. "I'll leave when you fall asleep", said Jacob laying down by Nicky. Nicky kept scooting to the other side of the bed but Jacob followed her. Nicky couldn't scoot no more, she was at the end of the bed. She felt Jacob's breath on her side of neck.

The morning came quicker then Nicky thought it would. She got up really early and showered and dressed. She was going to go ride Moonlight today. When she got down stairs everyone was eating breakfast even Jacob. She avoided looking at him and said good morning. She grabbed an apple and water bottle and started to walk out. "Where you going now", said Jonathn with Jacob staring at her. "Gonna ride Moonlight",answered Nicky. "Take your mate then",Jonathn got up. "What",Nicky stared confused. "Jacob go with her", Jonathn gazed at him. With that Jacob got up and walked towards Nicky and she just kept on walking. They used her fathers golf cart to get to the stables. Nicky drove, she felt akward because of what Jacob did last night.

Moonlight is a big horse he is taller than Buttercup his mate. Jacob was riding Buttercup but even if Nicky road the tall horse Jacob was the same height has her. Nicky and Jacob were going to go on a trail down the woods. Jacob got off Buttercup and help Nicky off. Nicky stumbled off and Jacob caught her and didn't let go.He pulled her close to him were she could fill his breath in her nose. Nicky quickly pulled away trying to forget what just happened. They walked all the way to the waterfall.

Jacob and Nicky were sitting side by side on the river bank. The sight was so pretty and the water was warm today. Nicky took her boots, already sinking her feet in to the water. "You love being outside don't you",Jacob said moving closer to her. "Yes,i do",gazed Nicky. "Well what if i accidently push you in the lake", said Jacob. "Don't", screamed Nicky as Jacob did the opposite. Nicky got back up out of the water when Jacob dived in. She didn't see were he was at untill he came from under the water and picked her up. So Nicky was on his shoulders struggling to get off. He pulled Nicky foward and she was back under. She had her eyes open and saw Jacob going under. She rose to the service quick. Nicky was going to shore when she felt something tug her back under water she saw Jacob. He motioned to follow and she did they swimmed all the way to were the rocks were by the waterfall. Jacob disappeared and Nicky couldn't find him. She screamed very high pitch when he popped out. He pushed against the rocks and kissed her. Nicky struggled to get out of his grip. She notice Jacob's lips were cold but then warm his lips were soft too. Nicky started to swim away to shore and she git in shore put her boots on. Jacob appeared "sorry but i just can't controll what i do sometimes". Nicky started to limp away to the horses. Jacob was already after her when he just stood in front of her not moving. She tried to move but he didn't budge. He threw over his back and walked with her screaming. At the horses he sat her on Moonlight and untied her rope. Nicky was quick to leave.

At home Nicky was in her room changing into a new outfit. She had found out that her sprain would heal in one more week. Also the Garcias were moving in a week and a half. Later that night Jacob had left and Mrs. Rodriguez ordered pizza. They all talked about who would occupy the rooms. Apparently Jacob's parents and little brother were sleeping in one room at the bottom. So was his sister and he was taking the room by Nicky.

The next week the Garcias started to move some things in. Nicky was finally healed from her sprains and the Garcias were moved in already. It was there first night over and it felt weird. Jacob came in her room and she knew the process that she needed to fall asleep to get him out. She was getting use to his breath always on her that she never again flinched. One night Nicky and Jacob talked untill they both fell asleep. "You know the process", Jacob layed down. Nicky said "I'm not sleepy". ''I knew this night would come",Jacob smiled. Jacob hugged Nicky really tight and she didn't care because he wasn't going to let go and she knew. He smelled like deorderant and she like that smell. This smell reminded her of Victor. "Your smell reminds me of Victor",she whispered. "I'm not him, i wouldn't leave you", he breathed on her shoulder. Jacob bent his head down towards her shoulder so his nose was in her neck. He had her rapped really tight in his arms. Nicky actually started to like this feeling but she didn't like the person the way they did to her. Nicky finally just pushed her head into his and wrapped her arms around his arms really tight. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do.

Nicky's fifteen's was here already. Her dress was gold. Her brother was going to be her main dancer except when she danced with her dad. Of course Jacob pestered how beautiful she was. Everything went the way she wanted,she was tired in the night.


End file.
